


Good morning, Ron

by charizardzxc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Ron Weasley, Choking, Cuddlefucking, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Force-Feeding, Lazy Mornings, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Magic, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Omorashi, Short One Shot, Teasing, Top Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizardzxc/pseuds/charizardzxc
Summary: Hermione and Ron have hot morning sex, it's great.





	Good morning, Ron

Hermione's eyes slowly opened. She rubbed the sand out of them. She didn't sit up. She glanced out the window and saw that it was still dark. Mildly surprised, she looked at the clock and saw that it was 4 in the morning on a saturday. She smiled. She didn't have to go anywhere or do anything today.  
Hermione looked over at her boyfriend. Ron was still sound asleep. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed. It was dark in the room, but not so dark that it was hard to see.  
Hermione thought of getting up, but decided that it was too early. Besides, this was a good opportunity to try something she'd been wanting to do for a while. Still under the covers, she crawled over to Ron. She slowly got onto him, sitting on his crotch, straddling him. Ron was still asleep. Hermione grabbed her wand from the bedside table, and silently tapped the bridge of his nose, between his eyes. A thick, soft blindfold wrapped itself around Ron's head. It was large and black, it wouldn't let any light through. She grabbed his wrists and gently pulled them over his head. She tapped his left wrist with her wand and a thin rope shot out of the tip of the wand, wrapping itself around Ron's wrists what looked like 20 times and tying a strong knot. This woke Ron.  
"Oi, what's going on, why can't i see?" Ron was still sleepy, and didn't know what was going on. Hermione giggled. " 'Ermione, what's- oh..." Ron finally figured it out as Hermione pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him. He smiled. Ron made no attempt to move, but Hermione felt a bulge emerge in his pajama pants.  
She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. She opened her mouth, and felt Ron do the same. At the same time, their tongues emerged. They kissed passionately, her tongue wrapping around his and his pressing up against it. Her saliva came down into his mouth in globs, and his mixed with hers on their tongues. Ron felt weak and helpless with the combination of the blindfold and tied hands. He couldn't see, he couldn't struggle. But he didn't want to. Hermione was there, and that was plenty to make him happy. He didn't need to be strong, she was strong enough for both of them.  
Hermione slowly lifted her head, a few big drops of saliva falling onto Ron's face. Ron waited a few seconds before slowly closing his mouth.  
Hermione moved up on Ron's chest, so she was almost sitting on his neck. She turned around, so her back was facing him. Ron could tell what was going on, and he really wanted to see the perfect view of her butt he knew he had. But even if he thought he could free his hands (which he didn't), he preferred to let Hermione be in charge of him. She was slowly moving her butt up towards his face. Right before she was fully sitting on his face, she stopped.  
"Now that i think about it, there's something i'd like to do first," whispered Hermione.  
"C'mon, that's just cruel!", said Ron, equally quietly. Ron had really been looking forward to her sitting on his face. His penis was about as erect at it had ever been.  
Hermione tapped the bedpost with her wand, and a much thicker, stronger rope shot out of it. It wrapped around Ron's wrists, preventing him from moving more than a few feet. He certainly wouldn't be able to get off the bed.  
"Don't go anywhere~" With a small "pop!", Hermione disapparated.  
Ron really had to blow his load. Everything about this morning turned him on. He was so horny. He also really had to pee. Usually, the first thing he did in the morning was piss. But he couldn't do that this morning, for obvious reasons.  
With another quiet pop, Hermione was back. "I brought you something, Ron. Open your mouth." Ron did this, and immediately felt a glass pressed to his lips. Water slowly poured into his mouth.  
"Wait, no, hermifofjofj-" Ron tried to protest, but choked. He realized that talking while drinking water was difficult. Hermione tipped the glass more, and water poured into Ron's mouth quicker.  
Once the glass was empty, Ron tried to explain. "Hermione, i really need to pee, could you untie me for a-" More water in his mouth.  
This continued until he'd had five glasses.  
"There, i think that should do the trick," said Hermione. Ron realized that now he REALLY had to pee. He felt Hermione's weight back on his crotch. It was putting too much pressure on his bladder, and suddenly-  
"Oh no, look what you've done, Ron! It's everywhere!" Ron disagreed, he was pretty sure most of it was soaking his pajama pants and making him sticky. Hermione knew this too, and giggled. "So, back to what we were doing?"  
With a pop, Hermione was sitting on Ron's face. She wasn't wearing anything. Ron was aleady blindfolded, but this also made it so he couldn't talk. His nose was squished down, and the weight on his face felt nice. Hermione shifted around, rubbing her anus on Ron's face. Suddenly, Ron felt her feet on his stomach. They playfully moved along his stomach, pressing down a little bit, down to his crotch. Hermione wedged both her feet under Ron's waistband. They started touching either side of Ron's sticky penis. She rubbed his dick in different directions, touching the tip with her toes, using her heels to play with his balls. It was heaven.  
With a moan, Ron shot semen everywhere. Well, it felt like everywhere, even though he was still wearing his underwear. Like it wasn't already wet and sticky enough. Hermione slowly pulled her feet back up out of Ron's underwear, and took her time untying him by hand. She rolled off of Ron's face and gave him another peck on the lips before they both closed their eyes and went back to sleep, cuddling.


End file.
